


Christmas Sweater

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [51]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Christmas Smut, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @TadpoleSecretsSomething involving Vegeta in an ugly Christmas sweater
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 12





	Christmas Sweater

His panting and quiet grunts bounced off the walls around then, echoing against bottles of cleaner and gray bristled mops. Still, those blue eyes peered up at him as the red head of his cock peekaboo-ed out from between those soft, full tits and an annoying bright Christmas sweater. 

Vegeta growled, wearing only his own itchy abomination as the temptress on her knees licked the beaded precum from his dick. “You’re evil..” he moaned. 

“You should punish me until I’m a good girl then,” she quipped, a seductive smile spreading across those painted lips. 

A shudder ran down his spine. 

Oh, he was going to do just that...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
